


Suits you

by witchyavenger



Category: Sucker Punch (2011)
Genre: Creampie, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Spanking, Swearing, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, bit of cockwarming, little bit of overstimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:22:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29062770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchyavenger/pseuds/witchyavenger
Summary: Wearing one of Blue’s suits ends in the best way possible
Relationships: Blue Jones/Reader, Blue Jones/You
Kudos: 4





	Suits you

**Author's Note:**

> His suits are just *chef’s kiss* - Cece 🧡  
> Also on tumblr: https://witchyavenger.tumblr.com/post/641329256463482881/suits-you

Your fingers skimmed over the expensive fabric, appreciating the smoothness of it on your skin. The color suits you, you notice taking in your reflection. The jacket didn’t fit you perfectly, it was tailored for a man after all, but there is no denying that you wore it well. You looked powerful in the most suggestive way – just like he does. With a deep breath, you tried to relax. The anticipation was agonizing. 

You didn’t know at what time Blue would return. Some time tonight, but the precise hour is always a mystery with him. He was gone for a few days and it was already too long for you. You longed for his touch, were desperate for a kiss. The smell of his cologne that lingered on his suit was calming and yet it strained your nerves. It reminded you of your last conversation. 

“While I’m gone, you’ll be a good girl, right?” He spoke, his words ghosting over your face. He was staring deep into your eyes, almost hypnotizing you. His presence was even more intense now than during your previous activities. 

“I’ll try,” you answered honestly, with a lump in your throat. Not daring to lie to him, not wanting to either. 

“Mh, you better.” He tilted your chin up and gave you a kiss, slow and short. When he moved away you gasped, already missing him. What remained was his scent still surrounding you. 

You had tried being good and you succeeded to some extent. Everything was in order. You took care of the brothel, never overstepping what you were allowed to handle. Managing everything conscientiously and with ease. Blue would be impressed, there was no doubt in that. Maybe even proud… your heart skipped at the possibility of praise. 

But he was gone for too long. The seemingly never-ending nights were torture without him and honestly, you were simply bored. After finding one of his suits in the closet, while searching for something – anything – to keep yourself busy, you couldn’t help yourself. You’d been so obedient, but the clothes were a temptation you couldn’t resist. You’d always admired how he looked in those eccentric suits. Even more how he looked with his shirt unbuttoned and belt undone, stalking toward you with a hungry gaze. 

As you slipped it on, you already knew he wouldn’t like it. But you also knew it would be the perfect surprise for him to come home to. He wouldn’t like it, yet he would love it too. 

His arrival was accompanied by just enough noise to give you a heads up. Immediately your pulse spiked in excitement. Leaning languidly against the headboard you positioned your legs to make yourself appear casual. When the door opened you watched Blue step inside in quick strides, like the king of a castle. 

His sight lands on you right away and he stops to take in the view. Your nonchalant position does nothing to hide the nervous glimmer of deliberate disobedience in your eyes. He can see right through you, you know he can, but you don’t care. 

“What do you think you’re wearing?” There is authority in his voice, but it’s inquisitive. An opportunity for you to still explain yourself, apologize. 

“Don’t you think it suits me?” It’s just extra fun to tease him, but you’re aware you’re playing a dangerous game and you might have to pay the price. His pupils darken at your reply. 

“It does. But it doesn’t belong to you does it?” Your body draped in his suit is on full display for him. He stands before you at the side of the bed, a hand coming up to lift you by your jaw. Your breath hitches. 

“You shouldn’t mess with things that aren’t yours,” he scolds you, “Didn’t I tell you to be a good girl?” He invades your personal space, his face is inches from where he’s still holding yours. 

“I was, I promise. But I missed you so much…” He furrows his brows at you. “I’m sorry,” you coo. “No you’re not.” Swiftly he rips the garments off your body, exposing your naked skin to him. He’s devouring you with his eyes. His gaze sets you on fire. After jerking the pants down he grabs your thighs, dragging his tight grip upwards. The metal of his ring leaves a cool trail behind in its wake. His scrutiny was nothing in comparison to his fingertips burning on your hips, your waist before they reach your chest. He watches the flesh mold in his clutch and you gasp. He flicks his view to your face, he’s so close, but he won’t give you what you want.

“But you will be,” he adds and turns you around in a flash, shoving you to kneel on the bed. You yelp in surprise. He strokes up your spine, making the hair on your arms stand in anticipation. 

“I should fuck your face as punishment, but I’m not in the mood for that,” he growls and you feel yourself clench around nothing. You want him to do it, to do anything and you plead for it. Once more he refuses to give you what you want. When he presses his hips to you, you can feel him hard against your ass. He’s as desperate for you as you are for him, he has been for days. You admire him for his self-control. He can take what he wants, whenever he wants and yet he chooses to hold back. 

Suddenly his hand comes into contact with your ass. The rough sting pulls a small grumble from your throat. Blue chuckles in delight at the sound and repeats the action. You jolt forward, but his iron handle on your hip reins you back in to him. 

“How many do you deserve?” Another slap and your butt cheek starts to burn. As if he could tell he rubs the area where his hand had landed, soothing the pain. The gentleness doesn’t last long. The next spank has you fisting the sheets and groaning into the mattress. The wetness between your legs is almost ridiculous. 

“Do you want my cock, baby?” Your voice breaks in your reply. Already wrecked, and he hasn’t touched you yet. It’s pathetic how wanton you are for him. You would let him do whatever he wants to you if it meant pleasing him. 

Electricity sparks your nerves when he grazes over your clit. His pads draw firm circles around your sensitive bundle, rewarding you with some release for your aching core. You moan his name in relief, like a prayer. A thankful offering to him. 

His movements never falter at your pleasure building. Once you’re needy enough for his liking he pulls away from you to reach forward. You understand what he wants right away and turn your head to the side so you can wrap your mouth around his fingers. He spreads your juices on your tongue and you taste yourself. After a moment he removes them from your lips, saliva dripping down your chin. It’s an obscene image and Blue loves it. His spit covered digits return to your core to drive into you. Feeling your soft walls he wastes no time in working you up some more. He’s buried to his knuckles when he reaches the spot that has you reeling. Hitting it over and over, he can tell you’re close. Right when you’re about to gush all over him, he stops his ministrations. You haven’t earned it yet and you see no point in complaining, although you whine at the loss of him. As you cool down and recover he tastes you for himself. Telling you how delicious you are, he watches you clench your thighs together. 

“You’re fucking dripping. God, I want to fuck your tight little cunt.” The sound of his zipper makes your knees buckle, eager for him to finally let you have what you both crave. 

But Blue has other plans first. He drags his length through your folds and over your delicate clit painfully slowly. He can’t help messing with you with all those pretty noises you make for him. Spreading your wetness around he has to bite his lip to keep himself together too. When he decides he’s toyed with you enough he pushes past your entrance in one swift motion. The sheets get tangled in your fists even tighter and you swear at the sensation of finally having him inside of you. A lecherous laugh comes from him as he bottoms out. Not sparing another second he starts moving at a steady pace, with a grasp on your hip that has his knuckles turning white. He’s filling you again and again as he spanks you once more. 

“Fuck Blue! Please…” you sigh. His rough palm leaves to smooth up and down your spine like before and you grind into him. Settling his clasp around your neck he holds you in place. His pace is relentless, driving his length into you. 

“Are you gonna cum for me? I’m not even sure you deserve it.” 

“Yes, I do! Please! I know you want me to!” 

He growls at your begging and bargaining, the hint of impudence not escaping his attention. For that, he snapped his hips at you viciously. The pressure in your stomach grows again, building up to your orgasm. Blue is groaning behind you with every thrust and you swear you’ve never heard anything more arousing. 

“Cum for me then.” It’s a command as much as it is a permission. The coil releases and hot pleasure seeps through your body in waves. A string of curses along with his name erupt from somewhere deep within you and you arch off the mattress. Your walls flutter and tighten around him so much, it’s almost unbearable for him. Blue fucks you through your orgasm with rhythmic thrusts, continues rocking into you and dragging it out for as long as possible. Still sensitive your legs shake from the overstimulation, but you love it. You take everything he’s willing to give you on the search for his own satisfaction. 

Every movement draws low sounds from him and you take it in with pride. He lets you feel him, all of him and it’s as tender as rough fucking can be. His touch is firm as he slams into you repeatedly and he’s almost there. You feel like the closest thing he’ll ever get to experiencing heaven. When you shove back against him he cums and it has him seeing stars. He stills in his motion and you can feel him twitch until he has nothing left to give. Feeling his hot seed coating you in intense spurts draws another small orgasm from you. It’s more gentle but the warm quakes still make you pant his name as he relaxes still buried deep in your pussy. 

Catching your breaths, you both bask in the glory. He rubs your back and the flesh of your butt as he softens inside of you before he eventually pulls out with a grunt. You gasp at the emptiness and your legs feel weak. Spent from exertion, your sweat covered bodies lie down together. Cherishing each other, with light fingers ghosting over skin. He simply can’t refrain from caressing you and his vision is glued to your form, raking over you in admiration. 

After you’ve recovered, Blue is the first one to break the silence, “I heard you took good care of business around here. Thank you for that, I knew I could trust you with that.” Something a little sinister fills his dark eyes again as he continues, “If you had just waited for me, asked my permission… I might have let you keep the suit,” he said in feigned mercy and generosity. 

“I think I preferred it this way,” you laugh cheekily and slightly hoarse. Exhausted and satisfied from being thoroughly fucked. You nudge him lovingly. 

“Mh. I’m sure you do… My good girl.” His words made you purr in appreciation as he brushes along your nose and cheek. Finally, you got your praise.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's more of my work: https://witchyavenger.tumblr.com/post/635434185366142976/masterlist-at-last-i-cant-find-my-own-fics-on


End file.
